


Texting

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake teaches Adam how to text</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking about how Adam is technologically challenged. So I said what if Blake taught him how to text and well... Drabbles happen.

Adam picked up his phone and read the text from Blake. "Are you coming over?" Adam replied, "laker," and pressed send. It showed Blake typing. When the response came in it read, "Baby, you need to learn to text. Get your ass over here. I have a giant tv, beer, and a free spot on my lap." Adam sighed and grabbed his keys. Heading to Blake's, Adam called him. "You know," Blake teased, "you could have just texted me." "I hate you," Adam said, grinning. "Then why are you speeding to get here?" Blake retorted, hanging up the phone. He strolled into Blake's, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, then went into the living room, where he saw Blake watching sports center. "It's adorable when you pretend you're interested in sports," he said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "It's adorable when you pretend you know how to use that fancy phone of yours," Blake commented, running a hand up Adam's back. "Shut up," Adam said, pouting. "I will when you can text me in some kind of English I can understand." His phone was pulled from his hands and Blake unlocked it. "See this?" Blake asked, pointing to the message button. "This is where you go if you want to send a message. And look, if you hit this little square here, you can make a new message. Now you start typing names and you can send a group message." Adam watched in horror as Blake typed in his bandmates' names. "I'm a big baby." Blake pressed send before Adam snatched his phone back. James saw the text and responded first with, "Give Adam's phone back to him, Blake." Adam replied, "jack gettin me 2 txt." "Not English, baby," Blake whispered in Adam's ear, resting his chin on Adam's shoulder and reading the responded that were coming from the band. "Practice texting me," Blake said, rubbing his thigh. "Fine. Close your eyes." Adam turned to glance if Blake's eyes were closed. Blake's phone buzzed. "I love you, Cowboy," he read out loud. "I love you too," Blake said, kissing Adam on the cheek.


End file.
